Lucy and the Raijinshuu
by Salamander108
Summary: Lisanna back and Lucy gets ignored called weak when she is keeping a secret that very few know.
1. Chapter 1

_**Lucy's POV:**_

It has been five months since Lisanna came back. Since she can back I have been ignored by everyone except Wendy, the exceeds, Gajeel, Master, The Raijinshuu, Mira and Cana. Gildartz hasn't been here so he don't count. Even my team doesn't talk to me. I am on my way to the guild walking on the footpath, not where I normally walk. The fishermen row past and just stare in shock. Too shocked to talk. I just smile at them, it was a sad smile. Last week I went to the Landlady to ask for an extent for rent, she heard what the guild members have done and she knows everything that has happened in my past and gave me the place under the condition I stick up for myself and she live there. I accepted. I hadn't noticed I was at the guild till Laxus told me to watch where I was walking because I almost walked into the doors. I thank him. I wonder where onii-san is? Oh well he did ran away from Jude a year before me and we both share the same magic only I also have Celestial magic. As I walk into the guild not bothering to say hi, I walk to the bar order a strawberry milkshake and some cookies. After I get those thank Mira and start eating and drinking, Natsu and the team come over. _"tch _What do you want?" I asked in a harsh tone. They look taken aback. "Well?"

"We're kicking you off the team because you are weak."

"You hide behind your spirits and let them do the work." The guild had gone quiet now.

"You were just a replacement for Lisanna." You could hear the sound of lightening coming from Laxus, sense a dark aura from Mira and then there is me. I was just staring at them.

"You think I am weak." I said as I jump up and backflip to the second floor. "Saying an S-Class mage is weak. Meh fuck you. And you might want to take that back because you know fuck all about me." They all gapped. "Oh and I left you stupid team when Laxus asked me to join his."

"Why would Laxus want a weakling like you n his team."

"Ya Flaming Bastard talk to anyone in my team again and you will not live to see another day and don't you have other thing to do like being a bitch Lisanna."

"What did you call my GIRLFRIEND."

"He called her a bitch and that is what she is ya good for nothing pink haired bastard."

"Lisanna is not a bitch. The bitch is you." As soon as he finished saying that all my spirits plus the Spirit King came through there gates saying that they are taking Natsu to the Spirit World to punish him and to give me new key including the Spirit King's key. Five boxes plus a key on it's own. They leave.

"Oh man. I pray for his survival." I said but everyone heard which is funny. They turn pale probably think that of what is happening to him. If they knew what weapons there is in the Spirit world they would have fainted for a week of two. Looking at my new keys "HOLY SHIT" everyone at the table looks at me with a questioning look.

"What is it Blonde?"

"Your blond too and the key I thought they were a Myth. The Dragons, Gods/Goddesses, Demons and Planet Keys."

"What about these?"

"Wait so I ain't dreaming that there a five boxes *They nod* Those are the Wolves Keys. The legend says that the are more powerful then the spirits and the includes the King." I explain. "They say that the wielder can use their powers including turning into their wolf form or if you are a wolf slayer you can use their powers in your wolf form. They also say they ruled Earthland before the Dragons and now the Human/Mages. Now all the keys have their own world so they don't break out a war." As I finish the white headed wench came up the stairs "Ya White Headed Wench you ain't an S-Class so get off the second floor." I told her but she just walked up to us and stood in front of us."

"Not till you bring Natsu-kun back."

"Sorry but no can do. Moustache Man does what he wants when he want and how he want so scram."

"No"

"Man. Oh well your fault and have a nice flight, Snowy" I said as I brought my fist back and punched her in the face. She went flying and landed in Erza's cake. "Oh I didn't hit her hard enough." The Raijinshuu burst into laughter. The team included Laxus, Freed, Bixlow, Evergreen, Mirajane and me. "Sorry Mira but you may not have a sister after this."

"Nah she died 2/9 years ago."

"Well I have to make new contracts who wants to come?" I said/asked. Everyone in the team but Laxus who said he had paperwork to do said yes. We left and went to a clearing and I started the contracts. They were:

_**Dragon's**_

Fire-Igneel

Sky-Grandeeney

Metal-Metalicana

Holy-Wiesslogia

Shadow-Skiadrum

Apocalypse-Acnologia

Earth-Adnot

Water-Aqua

Celestial-Celestia

Elemental-Stalla

_**Gods/Goddesses**_

War-Ares

Love and Beauty-Aphrodite

Wisdom and Arts-Athena

Wine-Dionysus

Hunt-Artemis

Underworld-Hades

Harvest-Demeter

Metallurgy-Hephaestus

Trade-Hermes

Family-Hera

Hearth-Hestia

Seas-Poseidon

Ruler of Mankind-Zeus

**_Planets _**(They are named after their planets)

Sun

Mercury

Venus

Mars

Jupiter

Saturn

Uranus

Neptune

_**Demons **_(Just their names from Highest to Lowest)

Satan

Lucifer

Mara

Ose

Paimon

Picollus

Pretas

Marax

Leraje

Lamia

_**Wolves**_ (Using names also from Wolfblood)

Rhydian

Maddy

Cery

Bryn

Alric

Daniel

Emma

Jana

When I finished I was exhausted and went home with the help of Ever and Mira. "Well that was fun. Tomorrow I have to go get a new holder for my new key"

_**~TIME SKIP~**_

I woke up got ready and went to the store with all my keys. When I entered I saw the owner and greeted him. "Hi do you have a key holder that will hold all of these?" I said had held up my keys. He gasped in shock and disbelief.

"Yes come this way." He said and I followed him. He soon had a big enough key holder and gave it to me for 200 jewels. It had the constellations on it which was unbelievably small that I wouldn't have been able to see if it weren't for my wolf sight. I left with a Celestial katana as well and went to the guild, ordered a Strawberry Milkshake from Mira. She said she would bring it to me so I went to the second floor and sat with the team. Mira came up five minutes later with my drink and then she sat down.

"Who wants to go on a mission?" I asked them. They nod and Laxus goes to get the mission but not S-Class because we want something simple. He came back after seven minutes.

"Let's go." He said and we went. On the train we got a private compartment.

"So what's the mission?" I asked. Laxus gave me the mission sheet and I read it out loud

**'Need six strong mages to help defeat an unidentified beast**

**Need a Celestial mage to identify an unknown key**

**Reward: 600,000,000 Jewels**

**Location: Star Night City**

**Client: Duke Sawarr'**

I instantly went pale at the location but when I saw who the client was I let of a demonic aura that put Mira's to shame.

_**Bixlow's POV:**_

Wow. Cheerleader seems pissed.

_**Freed's POV:**_

Miss Lucy doesn't seem like something about this mission. Though she got pissed at the name but had gone pale at the location.

**_Evergreen's POV:_**

Well this guy must have don't something bad to her.

**_Luxas's POV:_**

Geez Blonde what's wrong.

_**Mira's POV:**_

Oh no this is not good. He tried to do something to her it started with a 'k' now I can't think.

_**Lucy's POV:**_

The rest of the trip I was plotting my revenge for what he did to me. Try and kill me. Maybe I might just keep my distance. Yay. When got there I put on a cloak to hide my face from the villages and my team mates said nor asked anything. Instead of asking for directions I told them to follow me and they did. After five minutes we arrived and went in after I told them not to say who I am and not to call me Lucy while we were here at the mansion. When we entered I went to the back of the group which now I think that the team is getting on edge. We got to the hall/main room and Duke was there. "Hello were from Fairy Tail and accepted your request."

"Hi I am Duke Sawarr and I thank you all but may I know your names."

"Laxus Drayer."

"Mirajane Struass."

"Evergreen."

"Bixlow."

"Freed."

"And who are you."

"Say I don't talk."

"She doesn't talk."

"Oh ok." When I wasn't paying attention he got someone to come from behind and take my cloak hood off. "Lucilia Ashley Heartfilia." He said in a scared and shaky voice.

"What scared I will rip you apart for what you tried to do, mph?"

"Well you would too if the very person that should be dead is standing right in front of you." He said as he went to circle me. I don't know he brought a cage down on my friends/team. He lunged at me and I kicked him in the face. **(A/N ****Hey it is self defence) **He went flying an was knocked out. The was lifted and my team rushed to me and stood around in a circle with me in the middle. One of the maids came in and smiled at me. It was Marry. I pushed through the rather small circle and ran to her and gave her a bid hug.

"What are you doing here Lucilia?"

"Mission and the client is the very guy that tried to kill me." Marry knew what the mission was and the details so she told us and then brought the key to me. It was a red key

**~~~~Cliff-hanger~~~~**


	2. Chapter 2

.Recap:

_"Mission and the client is the very guy that tried to kill me." Marry knew what the mission was and the details so she told us and then brought the key to me. It was a red key_

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Lucy's POV:<span>**_

Holy shit. This key. "Oi, Blonde what key do you have now?"

**(A/N Use the tailed beast from Naruto as another set of keys.) **"There are only nine of these keys, now. This on is the 9th tailed beast. Kyubi but his real name is Kurama, the Nine Tailed Fox."

"What is so special about these key? Miss Lucy?"

"The Tailed Beasts are said to be indestructible and the keys can move on there own. This one Kurama is the 9th. He is the strongest." I stated.

"If he is the strongest then why is he the 9th?"

"Well they say that the Beast with the most tails has more magic and is practically unstoppable. The One-Tail is Shukaku, Two-Tails is Matatabi, Three-Tails is Isodu, Four-Tails is Son Goku, Five-Tails is Kokuo, Six-Tails is Saiken, Seven-Tails is Chomei, Eight-Tails is Gyuki and the Nine-Tail is Kurama but there was a Tenth but he was destroyed." I explained to them and they get it. "So they go strongest as the highest number, you could say. Is that all you need to know or is there something else?"

"Yea what happened back their? You seem to know the maid and client."

"Marry is my childhood best friend and the client tried to have me killed."

"Oh." Was all they said we got back on the train and Laxus seemed a bit out of it.

"Laxus are you ok? You have motion sickness don't you?"

"How did you know?"

"Natsu, Gajeel, Sting and Rouge. It also says in a book I found at my mansion. Transportation is every Dragon Slayers weakness." I said and summoned Virgo to bring me those motion sickness tablets the were going to be for Natsu but he can suffer. "Oh shit" I mumbled softly but everyone to hear.

"What Lucy."

"Um, Natsu. He is still in the Spirit World and may not be ok because of that he had no Spirit clothes on. Moi shit. He may end up as a spirit or really sick." I told them. "How long til we get to Magnolia?"

"We have an hour, Lu. Get some sleep." Laxus said. I nodded a fell a sleep.

_**TIME SKIP**_

I woken up by someone shaking me gently. "Lu. Lu. Wake up Lu." I slowly open my eyes to see Laxus standing in front of me and shaking me gently but stops when he see me awake. "The train is stopping in two minutes, Lu."

"_Groan _ok I'm up." I got my stuff and got ready to leave the train. By the time we got back to the guild the place was silent. "Why would Fairy Tail be quiet."

"I don't know Lucy." Mira replied.

"Something must've happen Luce" Ever stated.

"Something's up, Miss Lucy." Freed said.

"Don't know, Lu. Let's find out." With that said we walked in and I was greeted by a ball of fire that hit me in the stomach.

"Gahh!" I cried in pain as I was sent back and landed in the crowd. They started to crowd me when I got up. **"NATSU. YOU ARE DEAD!" **I screamed and ran back to the guild whilst growling. Literally growled like a wolf. When I entered I walked towards Natsu who was laughing a how pathetic I am. When I was in front of him he looked up.

"What do you weakling."

**"Your head on a platter." **I growled. You could hear in the background Laxus saying the Natsu is dead and how much he is going to enjoy this. I grabbed Natsu by the scruff of the neck and through him into the wall then grabbed him again and through him into Lisanna, knock them both unconscious. "And you say I am pathetic when you were knocked out after being thrown twice." I said walking up to the second floor after ordering a milkshake.

"ALRIGHT BRATS, THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES ARE COMING UP IN THREE MONTHS. FAIRY TAIL A WILL BE LAXUS DREYAR, EVERGREEN, FREED, BIXLOW, LUCY HEARTFILIA AND MIRAJANE STRUASS IS THE RESERVE. FAIRY TAIL B IS NATSU DRAGONEEL, ERZA SCARLET, GRAY FULLBUSTER, LISANNA STRUASS, WENDY MARVEL AND GAJEEL REDFOX. YOU LOT START TRAINING." Master announced.

"Guys. why don't we train together that way we can master more attacks like unison raid and maybe with more people." I suggested.

"Sure Lu. That is a great idea." Laxus told me. Over the three months we trained Laxus and I perfected unison raid, Mira and Freed perfected unison and so did Bix and Ever. Laxus and I became closer. While we training I had gone for a walk to blow off some steam and found a wolf that is like an exceed only it don't talk and has no magic well I can talk to her because I am a wolf slayer. We're on the train back to Magnolia. I was wearing denim jeans with rips, black tank top, black leather boots, my hair in a high pony tail with tints of dirty blond, my silver music pods around my neck, my belt with my keys, and whip and two katana' that make a cross on my back. Mira went back to her old look and attitude, Laxus didn't change but he has become more protective of me, Bixlow doesn't wear his helmet much, Freed is the same but not al 'Laxus-sama this, Laxus-sama that' and Ever she is the same. We had four hours till we get there and I am almost asleep. "Lu, get some rest, I'll wake you when were five minutes till the station." I could only nod and rest my head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm my waist and pulled me on his lap. _Oh well I am far to tired. _With that I fell asleep.

_**Laxus' POV:**_

After Lucy fell asleep Demon was smiling with an evil glint in her eyes practically saying _my new OTP is... _whoever she is staring at. Oh well.

_**TIME SKIP **_(Front of the guild.) _**Lucy's POV:**_

We arrive at the front of the guild and walked through the brawls. Man there sure are heaps of new faces. Some guy walked in front of us as we were going to the stair of the Second floor. Well he more like stopped in front of me. "Sorry girly but S-Class only." My eye twitched. Romeo who was near to his father.

"Richard is going to die. I pray for his survival."

"Look girly you can't go up there you are not from this guild, not since I have been here." My eye twitched again and I closed my eyes to calm myself down _Stuff it. _Eyes snapping open as I punch the guy in the face.

"I am S-Class, asshole."

"I am gonna kill you." He growled at me as he charged forward. _Sigh _"Don't fight me I don't want to kill you." I warned him but he didn't listen. "Man you are just as bad as the Pink haired bastard, Stripper and Metal Head." I said punching him in the gut sending him flying across the room knocking him out cold.

"Geez Lucy. Are you trying to kill him?"

"No master, if I was trying you know he would be." I said.

"Those of you who have joined the guild within the last three months the group that just entered is the Raijinshuu, all S-Class. Guys introduce yourselves." Master said.

"Hey I'm Laxus Dreyar, S-Class, Second Generation Lightning Dragon Slayer, Lightning Magic, Thought Projection, Prganic Link Magic, Fairy Law and the Master's grandson."

"I am Lucy Heartfilia, S-Class, Celestial Mage, Urano Metria, Ushi no Koku Mairi, Water Magic and Wolf Slayer and the Heir of the Heartfilia Family. Not that I care." I said the last part low so no one heard.

"Mirajane Strauss, S-Class, Take-Over: Satan Soul, Darkness Magic, Transformation, Lightning Magic, Sleep Magic and Water Magic and Known as the She-Demon or Fairy's Demon."

"Bixlow, S-Class, Seith magic, Human Possession and Figure Eyes."

"Freed Justine, S-Class, Dark Écriture, Darkness Magic, Jutsu Shiki."

"Evergreen, S-Class, Fairy Magic and Stone Eyes."

"Wow, that blond chick has a lot." "Yea but she is hot." "Did you see how she took Richard out. I swear she held no mercy." "I agree."

"Would you quit talking about her." Laxus' voice bellowed. "Gramps we should be going we have the games."

"Oh yes go."

"Laxus can you take Ever, Mira you take Freed. Bix can your babies take you?" They all nodded.

"Lu what about you?"

"I am running. Wolf Form." I raced down the stairs with Clara by my side after yelling out that I would meet them there, I transformed in front of everyone and raced out to the door. I ran for two hours straight before I was just outside the city, transforming into my human form with Clara next to me I spotted Laxus. "Hey Laxus."

"Hey you know you scared the shit out of people." I could only shrug and walk next to him. He wrapped an arm around my waist and walked to the inn. We made it there and no one was there, giving Laxus a questioning look. Over the time I spent with him, I fell for him. Hard. "The rest are out and about." He said walking towards me make me move back because wall it is instinct. I hit the bed and fell backwards but Laxus didn't stop. He moved so he was hovering over me.

"Laxus" was all I could say before he was kissing me._ Holy shit. Laxus Dreyar is kissing me. _Before I knew it I was kissing him back. We made out for a full ten minutes before breaking away. "Laxus _pant _what was the for?"

"Do you want to go out with me?"

"Yes. I would love to." I said and he kissed me again. We did this for the rest till midnight as everyone starts to return we pull away. I went to the kitchen when the building started to move. The pumpkin head shows up on the screen and tells us what to do in 'The Sky Labyrinth' and that they are not responsible for any deaths. When go through we make 2nd place.

_**TIME SKIP**_ (First event)

"Welcome to the Grand Magic Games. In 8th place is Fairy Tail B, in 7th place is Quatro Cerberus, in 6th place is Limia Scale, in 5th place is Mermaid Heel, in 4th place is Raven Tail, in 3rd place Blue Pegasus, in 2nd place is Fairy Tail A and in 1st place is SABERTOOTH! First event is Hidden." We sent Bixlow who came 2nd. "Now is the battle. From Fairy Tail A is Evergreen vs Blue Pegasus Eve." Ever won.

_**TIME SKIP**_ (Last day of the Games **{A/N Sorry don't know what the events were and I can't be bothered write.}**)

"Welcome to the last day of the Games. This event is Battle Fairy Tail A Lucy Heartfilia vs Fairy Tail B Lisanna Strauss."

"Do I show them my Wolf Slaying Magic?" I asked Laxus. He nodded. I jumped from the podium to the ground landing in a crouching position while the White Wench walked down the stars. "Oi, ya White Wench hurry up."

"Shut up you stupid slut."

"How about we make this interesting you use one animal soul and I will you one of magic." I said with smirk.

"Ok but whoever wins has to do something for the other."

"Fine. Lets begin." I say and the Pumpkin Head.

"You will have one hour to defeat your opponent. Now because of you bet Lisanna what animal soul?"

"Cat"

"Lucy what magic?"

"My lost magic."

"Ok begin."

"Animal Soul: Cat."

"Wolf Form." I whisper and change. My coat/fur is black with a tint of silver.

"LUCY HEARTFILIA IS A WOLF SLAYER." I roll my eyes and Lisanna and I attack. The fight lasted about ten minutes before Lisanna fell. I changed back and walk towards my team with a smile on my face.


End file.
